


The Game

by FoxGivenBlank



Series: Anti's Game [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blood Play, Bratty Sub reader, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hair Pulling, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Pre-planned scene, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Teasing, blowjob, bratty sub, consenual, dfab, face fucking, reader is called kitten, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGivenBlank/pseuds/FoxGivenBlank
Summary: You finally found a loophole and ran out into the woods, but Anti was quick to run after you and show you your place beneath Him.[Consensual sex, pre-planned kink and aftercare]





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveisFFandLattes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/gifts).



> This has been gifted to the lovely Loveisffandlattes who convinced me to drag this story out of storage, edit it and post it!
> 
> If I forgot any tags please let me know, and if you have any feedback it would be great!

I ran out of the house. I had found a flaw of sorts in His word, and as such, I was running. I slipped away outside the warm house, breath coming out in pants, warm and steaming in the frigid air. I was wearing nothing but my white lacy bra which was covered only slightly by my tight white tank-top, with short grey cloth shorts clinging to my legs and calves covered in thick tube socks. My hair was thrown up in a messy tail on my head, just to get it out of my face. My eyes were wide open in delight as I darted as quick as I could into the trees near the edge of the property; it was not too densely wooded, but enough of them to be good for a game of hide-and-seek.

I barely heard the shout that came from the house, He had finally noticed I was missing. I wanted Him to catch me; to mark me, to own me again, showing me who was in charge. I moved even faster, wanting to be fully within the cover of the trees before He caught up to me— I wanted this game to last. I found a tree just inside the forest that was curved, branches sprawling and spiraling toward the night sky. The branches made it easy to climb, the bark smooth and silky underneath my hand, nothing to catch on what little clothes I had on—it was perfect.

I hauled myself up on the lower branches and they swayed slightly with my weight. I grabbed another branch to steady myself and moved slowly up the tree, growing more and more exhilarated with each foot above the ground I climbed. I let out a squeak as my foot was grabbed, the hand around it tight and firm. I was yanked out of the tree, too surprised to grab on tighter to a branch and fight the pull. I fell back into a hard chest and shivered at the heat that emanated from it, I whimpered subconsciously and tried to press myself closer, the cold finally piercing through my excitement.

The reverberating growl that tore through the air next to my ear made me freeze and shiver even harder, my eyes drifting shut and my back arched against His chest, hands clawing against the tree truck, needing something to ground me to reality. His hands gripped my hips tightly, pulling me tighter against His body, His mouth so close and not close enough to my neck, bringing me closer and closer to losing it, and just a little more, god please.

“Such a naughty Kitten, running away from her Master,” His voice purred sin into my ear. His mouth so close, I could feel the hot air brushing against my neck, my head throbbed from the closeness to what I wanted, needed, had to have. I could feel his lips brushing against my throat, pulse beating an unsteady rhythm as I tried to push back; I wanted more, so much more—

“What punishment should Master give His Kitten, hmm?” My body convulsed against His, spasming, He didn’t even need to touch me, but god please - my body shivered again – please…

A moan was wrenched from my throat as a rough hand twined through my hair and yanked my head back; throat further exposed to His wandering eyes, and please let it be His lips, His teeth, His tongue. His left hand wrapped in my hair, his right hand holding my body tightly to His, holding onto my breast, squeezing and pulling, and oh god yes!

I thrashed against His hold, gasping for air as His grip switched from teasing my breasts to wrapping itself around my throat, not able to do more but whimper in need as His hands played my body just the way He wanted; to tease and leave me wanting more, but not pleasuring me as well as I knew He was able. I wanted more, I needed everything He could give me. Needed to have Him touch me, skin to skin, nothing interfering, nothing in the way.

“Please, please, Master, didn’t mean to be bad, please,” I whimpered, body shaking and only staying up because He wished me to and held me so tightly against Him. I whined and arched my body even higher up into His hand, wanting more, needing more to know it was real.

The low rumbling growl that echoed through my body had me freezing and a broken moan to tumble from my lips. I was left quivering, but stayed still, knowing that I was treading past the line of what I should be doing, but I couldn’t help it, I needed more; He had to see that, please, more!

I gasped as He pushed me against the tree I had been climbing earlier, His hand leaving my breast. I whined but did nothing but shake against the tree, His body covering mine, warm, safe, strong. I moaned as His hand once again tore my head back, my neck glistening in the faint light, my pulse throbbing. I heard Him moan lowly behind me, His lips so close to my neck, so very close, and I whimpered as His split tongue lapped at my neck, so soft I almost thought it was my imagination. But the bite, oh the bite was so hard, possessive, dominating. His fanged teeth sunk in my neck and his clawed fingers dug furrows into my hips through my shorts as He made sure I remembered who I belonged to. I writhed against Him, body thrumming in pleasure, eyes so clouded I could see nothing, only feel Him all over me, claiming me again. 

He resumed the feather soft licking, soothing the new bite mark that was already turning a deep purple. His right hand trailed up and down my side, running down my thigh, clawed fingers digging in, before slowing running back up to cup my breast; teasing me and then sliding back down to my hip. I was delirious in need, and I knew He was doing this as a punishment, and I have never loved and hated something as much as this, this in-between of pleasure and punishment.

A choked moan escaped me as He finished playing, His hand grasped my hip tightly and ground my ass into His already rock hard cock. I could feel His grin against my neck, breath hot against my neck as I could feel His body twitching with need as well.

“Turn around, knees, now.” I could hear His voice glitch out ever so slightly with lust as He ordered me down to my knees; I did so without a second thought, too far gone to even think of anything but His commands. My knees landed hard in the ground as I dropped, hands coming down front to steady me, looking up at Master for the first time tonight since I had run. 

His toxic green hair was in disarray around His temples from His anger when He found out that I had left the house. His eyes were half lidded, green and blue orbs trained on my form as I kneeled on the forest floor, mouth slightly parted with His supernaturally sharp canines poking through his lips and gleaming with blood from His claiming bite. He had already opened his pants and pulled His cock out, stroking it just inches from my mouth. I bit my lip and watched with wide, begging eyes; I wanted to pleasure, to please, to lick, suck, anything, but I waited—waited until I was told, needing that order. His eyes sparked as He looked down at me, mouth widening into a grin as glitches ran across His skin; my legs spread further as I kneeled on the ground before Him, eyes clouded with lust and desire.

“Do you think you deserve this, Kitten?” He growled to me, taking His cock and ever so lightly tracing the head against my lips. I whined, I wanted to lick, to suck, but couldn’t, wasn’t allowed to.

“Do you deserve the reward of your Master fucking His cock down your throat, huh?” I spasmed, body yearning to take His cock into my mouth, I needed to taste Him, to please Him as He had pleased me already. I panted slightly, the air not coming into my lungs fast enough, breathing hot air over Master’s already sensitive cock. I could see Him shiver and grit His teeth, His free hand bracing Himself against the tree. He pressed His cock harder against my lips, shoving the head inside my willing mouth.

“Suck it, please your Master,” He growled out, desire making His voice dual toned, and I was only too happy to finally have that order. I sucked the head of His cock and moaned at the taste, vibrations moving through the rest of His cock, feeling His cock twitch in my mouth as I took even more of it down. I could feel my gag reflex start with only half His cock down my throat, I ignored it and pushed even farther, swallowing and gagging around His length, barely feeling His hands tangle in my hair and guide me even further down His cock. I finally reached the base, His cock filling my throat and cutting off my air as his fingers tightened in my hair, claws scraping against my scalp. I whimpered around His cock, swallowing and licking as much as I could, unable to move even if I wanted to as he ground His cock into my willing throat.

“Such a good Kitten…” I could hear Him let out a moan, but it seemed so far away, and I gasped as He pulled my head away from His cock, letting much needed air into my starved lungs, black spots blinking at the edge of my vision as my body trembled. My eyes were half lidded, unable to focus and I was panting, needing more air then seemed to be around me, never getting enough. I whined through panting breaths, I needed more, I had been good since He caught me hadn’t I? Please, He had to see I needed Him, only Him!

“Up, stand,” His voice was strained, pitches fluctuating with his arousal and need and I tried my best to stand, my knees weak and barely able to support me, but I made it up and leaned heavily against the tree. My face pressed against the smooth bark as I whined again, back arching, trying to entice Him to touch me, use me, fuck me. 

I let out a surprised noise when He pushed me up against one of the lower branches, losing my balance and falling backward, hands scrambling for a hold on the slippery smooth tree. I let out an aborted squeak when He ripped my shorts off, claws shredding through the thin material and causing raised welts to appear on my hips. He let out a pleased moan when He saw that I had listened to His command from earlier in the night and forwent panties.

My chest heaved as I tried to regain my breath from choking on His cock, before my eyes flew open and my back arched impossibly high, ass pressing hard against the tree branch as I felt His tongue against my pussy. He slid his forked tongue over my sensitive clit with His hands circling my hips and spreading me as wide as I would go, claws digging into soft skin. 

“Oh, oh, fuck, yes!” I wailed out as He swiped His tongue from my all the way up to my clit, then He sucked and I came undone.

“Fuck! Yes, please can I cum, please, please, please…” I arched my back up as high as it would go, and then higher, legs tense against the ground, hands buried in His green hair, urging Him for more, faster, harder, please god more, please let me cum—

He drew back, easily resisting my pull on his hair as He smirked and licked his lips clean of my juices. His lips trailed down my leg as He kept eye contact before biting another claiming mark against my inner thigh. I keened and thrashed in his hold, hands tugging at his soft hair trying to pull him closer.

“Cum,” and then his lips and tongue were back on my clit, electric currents jolting into me and I exploded, back arched against the tree and thrashing in his hold. He kept eating my pussy through my orgasm, pushing me to ecstasy that went on for longer than I ever thought possible. My clit throbbed in time with my heart and my mind could think of nothing more than His tongue in me and pleasuring me, and fucking me, and god, so good—

“Hmm, Kitten likes this I see,” He purred against my abdomen, teasingly spreading me open with His fingertips, feather-light touches against my opening and clit, teasing me into insanity with soft touches and the occasional spark of electricity. I said nothing, I couldn’t say anything, I simply lied there, panting for air and trembling, jerking up and arching every time He pressed harder or gave a stronger jolt of static into my quivering sex.

I felt Him move away and I whined, arching up to get Him to come back, and moaned when He all but ripped down my bra and top, catching the skin with one of His claws leaving a slowly oozing scratch down my stomach. I watched His eyes track the blood as it dripped down my stomach, eyes flickering between the green and blue and solid black as his desire grew stronger. Agonizingly slowly He leaned forward and licked the blood, dragging his long tongue up, up, and up until He reached the cut. My breath caught in my throat as He gave a long glitching moan as He lapped and sucked at the cut, drawing out as much blood as He could.

I felt Him grab both of my breasts and cup them, pushing them close together, squeezing and massaging them, thumbing the nipples as he continued to lap and suck at the cut. I whimpered and reached my hands up to thread in His hair, eyes opening halfway to beg Master to do more, to please, please, god please, pleasure His Kitten.

I let out a choked gasp as He leaned up and licked one hard nub and bit, bit down and sucked, and it was all I could do to keep from screaming in pleasure. His hand reached over and pinched the other nipple, just hard enough to send me into ecstasy again with His warm mouth around my nipple and His body pressed so tightly against mine, small sparks of static kissing my skin. He pulled away from my nipple, sucking it and letting it pop out of His mouth before moving to the other, sucking and biting and licking and fuck He knew just how to drive me crazy—

I whined when He pulled away completely but I was immediately pulled off of the tree, turned, and pushed back into it. My hips and stomach were pressed hard against the branch, hands scrabbling for purchase on the slippery smooth branch as He almost pushed me over and unto the ground, a fall only prevented by his tight grip in my hair. I squirmed and panted, toes barely able to touch the ground, balanced precariously on the horizontal branch.

I writhed against His hold when I felt His thick cock sliding against my ass and pussy, muscles straining as I tried to keep my feet underneath me and my body upright against the branch. His free hand grabbed my hip and He ground my ass even tighter against His cock, roughly tugging my hair and laughing as I whined. His free hand moved to my ass, kneading the cheeks and then slapping His hand down, making a red welt. I jerked in surprise, but gasped out loudly, loving His dominance. He leaned down close to my ear, His body covering mine easily.

“What do you say, Kitten, do you want Master’s cock inside your tight little pussy?” His voice dripped into my ear and His cock ground against my leaking pussy, it was exactly what I wanted, I wanted everything He could give me.

“Yes, please, please, Master,” I whispered into the tree, body too numb to do much else. I could hear Him give a pleased, low hum against my neck as He spread my legs even further and pushed the head of His cock into me. I whimpered as He stretched me, His cock pushing deeper and deeper inside of me. All I could hear was the sound of my own breathing and the low groans that I could feel from Him. Then He was gone, I was empty, and then He shoved Himself back in. I couldn’t form words, I couldn’t think, the only thing I could do was try to push back into Him, and make sure He knew I was enjoying it; wrecked moans, gasps, and whines of pleasure.

I could feel Him shaking, and knew He was just as close to the edge as I was, He enjoyed the punishment just as much as I did. He slipped His hand down from my hair and squeezed my throat tightly, using His grip on my throat and hip to power His thrusts back in, rubbing the length of His cock against spots I didn’t even know existed before Him, pleasing me in ways I didn’t know were even possible.

I barely felt when His forked tongue lapped at the juncture of my neck, but when He bit down His final claiming mark and thrust His cock the deepest inside of me that night, I writhed with a keening moan, thrashing.

“Please, please Master may I cum again? Please, please, please!” I fought against my orgasm until I could hear His permission, oh please, He wouldn’t be so cruel would he?

“Cum, Kitten, cum for your Master,” His voice was raspy, more than dual toned at this point and I could hardly understand Him. His thrusts were jerky, so close but unwilling to cum until I couldn’t think straight and He tightened His grip on my throat until black spots filled my vision. I whimpered and tightened around Master’s cock as I came again, mouth open and drool running down my chin and covering his hand on his neck as I went limp. He groaned as I tightened around him, removing the hand from my neck and gripping my hips until I knew bruises would form and I spasmed again as I felt His cum fill me, His thrusts rough and uneven. I panted and fell against the tree heavily, I knew I couldn’t make it back to the house, I could barely hold my weight leaning against the tree.

I couldn’t even find it to be surprised when I was picked up ever so carefully and cradled against his chest.

“Thank you, Anti…” I nuzzled closer into him as he walked back to the house.

“Of course Babe, you know I love trying new things.”


End file.
